1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the sporting or amusement field and more particularly to a novel sled for use on snow, sand, grass, and the like, as well as on water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleds of the general class to which this invention pertains are known in the art. Examples of such sleds, for example, are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,139,513; 3,394,944; 3,237,222; 3,380,090; 3,145,400 and 2,927,799. Such sleds may be used on a variety of surfaces, such as grass, snow, sand, water, and the like.